A Day of Sanzo
by jingko
Summary: though out their travles the gang needs to stop, stores of the stops with modern twist and mishapps happening.
1. Chapter 1

Days in the life of Sanzo and the gang with a few modern twists and turns.

First fanfic and all that, please be nice and review.

We don't own Saiyuki, and all that jazz

"Sanzo where are my Jeans?" Goku asked. Still wearing his night cloths that were a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I don't know or care! Ask Hakkai where they are." An angry Sanzo shouted.

The monkey then left the room and walked down the hall to find Hakkai and hopefully his pants. Gojyo heard the monkey and ran down the hall before hand and went in to Hakkai's room first. Hakkai was not there but the laundry was.

Gojyo feverishly dove in to the pile of assorted clothes in search of his own missing piece of clothing. Goku, at that point of time, opened the door shouting "Hakkai where are--!" however stopped mid-sentence due to the sight of the half engulfed Gojyo, swimming in the dirty clothes. "What are you doing you kappa! Are my pants in there?" Goku's voiced squeaked as he asked the perverted Gojyo the question.

Gojyo popped up furiously, shouting "You damn monkey, find your own pants, I'm busy looking for my lighter!" He was waving a pair of boxers in the air, which happened to be a pair of Sanzo's. They were a silk black material, with hot pink hearts randomly strewn across the fabric, and were also the Christmas gift Goku had given Sanzo last year.

Goku wailed at the sight, "Those are Sanzo's! Only I can touch those!" He blushed at Sanzo's boxers flying through the air; more surprised at the fact that Sanzo used them than that he had just admitted to Gojyo that he'd given them to him. Upon hearing this, Gojyo abruptly dropped the boxers on the floor, disgusted at the thought. "I thought these were Hakkai's!"

Then Sanzo had come to see what the problem was. He was standing in the door way right when Goku had claimed the boxes as Sanzo's. A disgusted look on his face" what the HELL are you doing?" he shouted. "What are you doing in here? Where's Hakkai, and get out oh here and leave the laundry alone!" and in the processes of getting them out, hitting the repeatedly with his fan, with such accuracy that a marksmen would be jealous.

At that time Hakkai had come into the inn to hear shouting coming form up stairs. He had a large bag in hand and readjusted it to go up the stairs to the noise-he knew who it saw and needed to stop blood shed if possible. He reached the landing to see Sanzo hitting Goku and Gojyo out of HIS room. 'Oh boy' he thought 'Sanzo's going to kill them and me. Oh well' he stepped up the ranting monk, the now lumpy head monkey and red faced Kappa who was sliding on boxers?...that where black and pink?...'uh oh' Hakkai though again.

" Ah excuse me for interrupting." Hakkai said loud enough to get everyone's attention. "What are you doing in my room and what are you doing to the dirty cloths?" Sanzo was trying to get himself under control by lighting a cigarette. Goku was looking sheepish at the floor, while Gojyo started to explain. "Well I went in to your room to get into my vest pocket to get my lighter, when the monkey here-" "hay I'm not a monkey" Goku shouted "and I was going in to get my pants, do you have them?" Gojyo interrupted before Hakkai could speak "you Dam Monkey I was telling what happened. At any rate the monkey startled me and-"

"I did not, you were going through the pile with the boxers in your hand, and said you thought they were Hakkai's!" Sanzo wanting to get off the subject of his boxers than fire his gun at the roach and monkey. Bang! Bang! " will you two shut up for a minuet" he roared " Sanzo please be careful where you shoot the gun we really don't want to kill any that might be staying here now do we?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo gave the look of 'speak for your self' look and than asked "what's in the bag?"

Hakkai knew what he was up to. Distract the monkey with thought of food and the roach with booze, and it worked. The two came barreling at him and while trying to keep his footing and not be glopped by the two tried to calm them down. "Please be careful, if this stuff spills-" but he was unable to finish do to the fact that the bag ripped and the contents rolled across the floor.

"It's all laundry stuff" Gojyo said picking up the Shout next to his feet. " Aaaaa-Hakkai you know I hate this stuff. It makes me itch, and Downy? Lavender scent? That makes me smell girly and I don't like that." He tossed the two bottles back at Hakkai and Goku started to sing "DOWNY THE QUICKER PICKER UPER –" whack! The song ended due to Sanzo's fan meeting Goku's head " will you shut up! Damn monkey that's Bounty not Downy"

"Ya, monkey Bounty are paper towels not fabric softener. But than again Monkeys never learn" Gojyo teased at the Goku. " Your one to talk you red roach!" Goku retorted. "At least I don't smell like a girl!" that started another round of verbal fighting. Sanzo than had another cigarette in his mouth and asked Hakkai " how long before we can leave?" "Well…" Hakkai started " that depends on wither of not you guys get out of the way and I can get the laundry done, but at this rate tomorrow morning." Sanzo grunted that he heard and that he was angry that they had to stay for another day. "Well I'll get these two out for a while, just remember what I said before. Sanzo said as he buffed out smoke. "Right" said Hakkai remembering what had taken place before he went out.

Sanzo then left saying that if anyone was hungry they better be down stairs in three minutes or they would get left behind. At that Gojyo and Goku went running as fast as they could to their rooms and then down the stairs at a brake neck pace down the stairs, shoving each other out of the way as they went. Hakkai sought the quietness of his room. As he separated and loaded the cloths and detergents into laundry baskets he headed down the stairs in to the basement where the laundry room was.

He thought about earlier that day went in a fit of angriness he had vented to Sanzo about the laundry and how it was never done. "What do they think a laundry fairy that gets it done! Then they complain that they can't find something or thy hate the smell." He collapsed on the bed with a sigh. " What I'm I going to do with them.?"

Sanzo never seeing Hakkai like this started to smoke and thought about what the usually clam man had said. "Why do what they want?" Sanzo said with a smirk " do what you all ways do but put something extra into the wash." Hakkai smiled and laughed softly to himself. He was glad that no one noticed what also fell out of the bag. Sanzo did but he didn't say anything. With filling up the first load of wash in to the washer he sat down and started to read a book, called _come come paradises_ (for those that know Naruto you'll get it) it was going to be a long wait.

The next day they set off and while in the car and the passing people could hear what was going on. " What happened to our cloths?" Gojyo shouted at the two in the front. " Hakkai I said I don't like Downy, now I smell like a fop and I itch like crazy from the shout! And what is this other smell it's awful." "Sanzo? Why was the laundry fairy mad at us and why does Gojyo yell at Hakkai for the way we smell?" Goku asked " I mean the laundry fairy has never been this made before…….."

Goku stop talking to listen behind him. As he turned around his eyes bulged out and shouted "Sanzo! Cats!" Hakkai smiled as he stopped the car. Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai all turned around to see about thirty to forty cats running at top speed for them. Gojyo and Goku started to run Hakkai and Sanzo stayed in the car. The cat ran right by the car and after the other two "HAKKAI WHAT DID YOU DO?" they heard Gojyo shout. Sanzo and Hakkai shared in a small smile. "How much did you put in" Sanzo asked " I don't know the bag was ripped and it all fell in." Hakkai responded. After a minute Sanzo said " well lets go see what has happened to the two"

Hakkai, Hakkaru on his shoulder and Sanzo went down the street to find the two who had run off from the cats. They didn't have far to go, for in the middle of the street were two badly scratched up Goku and Gojyo who, by the looks of it had their cloths almost shredded off. Surrounding them were cats of al sizes and colors, some were nested on the two, some draped on their heads and shoulders. But most were cuddling with what piece of clothing they could get to, while Gojyo was yelling at random cats to give him his cloths back, and getting scratched more. While Goku has sitting in the middle of the road and looked like he was about to cry.

Hakkai and Sanzo try not to laugh but it was hard. "Looks like we will be here another day" Sanzo said "good thing we didn't check out yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or anything from it-I put we for all that help.

Most people when stopped on a long travel will play a game. The games differ from one group to another our group is like those other people. But they play a different game than most.

"One...two...three..." Goku started "hey get a move on my turn is next." An angry Gojyo shouted. " Don't listen to him Goku you and I are in the lead so you take your time." Hakkai said calmly. "Can we change the game yet this stinks." Sanzo said with a puff of his cigarette.

They were in a hotel but were out side for once. There was a quite garden out side and there were almost no villagers in the town. So earlier that day Goku had whined to go out side.

"Please Sanzo, there is a really pretty garden and we could pick flowers." Goku started. Sanzo tried to ignore him 'what is with him and flowers?'Sanzo pondered. He took a long drag on the cigarette that was in his hand. "Please Sanzo, Pl-lllll-eeeasss-sssse" Goku whined louder.

Hakkai and Gojyo walked in then from their shopping with bags full of supplies. Goku's attraction change for a minuet to the bags and the contents, hopping up and down to see if there was meat buns. That got Gojyo within minuets "what the hell are you doing? You Damn monkey your annoying!" he yelled.

"Shut up you roach!" Goku shouted back in his squeaky voice.

"I'm aint no roach, you damn Monkey"Gojyo hit Goku on the head. "Try some new names for me sill ya?" he continued to rant.

" stop hitting me!" Goku whined "Sanzo... help me please!"

Sanzo at this point was beyond pissed off. He pulled his gun from his robes (where does he keep it?) And started to fire. "Will you two SHUT UP." he bellowed "Gojyo take him outside if you have so much energy, we will all be outside in a few minuets so no funny business." he warred at the two cowering persons as they rushed out the door and tripping over them selves to get out.

"Nice job genius" goku spat at gojyo.

"WHAT!" gojyo yelled "It's your fault for getting him involved with it."

"Was not roach"

"Was too Monkey"

"Not"

"too"

they went on like this for about five minutes be for goku said "Gojyo... im board"

"so... what do you want me to do" gojyo grumbled

" I don't know" goku said pausing to think. He sat there like that for about 5 minutes before he jumped "HEY" he said startling gojyo "I have an idea... lets play a game" goku said this with a big grin.

"Good idea monkey" Gojyo said sarcastically.

" but what game should we play" said Hakkai form the door, Sanzo was coming behind him, finally realizing that when left alone, Goku and Gojyo will get into a lot of trouble with in a short amount of time.

"Ch" sanzo said now standing behind Hakkai "im not playing any stupid game" he grumbled.

" aww come on sanzo don't be a poop" goku wined at his master.

"Ya don't be a poop" gojyo said in a goku like voice.

"Don't even start" sanzo replied to the two.

"SOOOOO" Hakkai intervened the trio "what do we wana play"

"Lets play something like strip poker" Gojyo said this giving Hakkai a lecherous look.

" no" goku piped up "we play cards way to much. Lets play something out doors"

"Ok" Hakkai said "I know I will go look and see what we have that we can play" with this he walked back in to the house.

Goku spent the time looking at flowers and butterflies while gojyo and sanzo lighted a cigarette and smoked. After a few minutes Hakkai came back with a brown bag.

"Finally" sanzo said quietly to himself.

"Well...ummmm" Hakkai said slowly.

"Well what do we have" gojyo asked.

"Well, all we have is this" Hakkai held out the bad "its full of chalk... all we have is chalk"

"O great chalk" gojyo grunted.

"Oh YAY chalk" goku jumped leaving the flowers and butterflies behind." I love chalk"

"Ch' was all sanzo had to say.

"Ok, so what can we play with chalk?" goku asked innocently.

"Well" Hakkai said "the only game I can think of is..."

Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Written by KotoJuri, Gojyosublime, and Jingko


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Last chapter...

"Ok, so what can we play with chalk?" Goku asked innocently.

"Well" Hakkai said "the only game I can think of is..."

This chapter

"Is Hopscotch" Hakkai said with a sweat drop.

"OOOOh what's that" Goku asked "sounds like a fun word lets play"

"That's a sissy game. I aint not little girl" Gojyo grunted.

" But what is it, how do you play?" Goku asked.

"It's a game with 8 squares. 3 in a row then 2 side by side, followed by 1 and at the end are two more side by side. All are numbered and you throw a rock at the numbers in order. And then you skip the quare that has the rock in it." Sanzo said casually.

Hakkai and Gojyo stared at the monk and wondered how did he even know

"Sounds fun"Goku said with big golden eyes shining with excitement. " let's play, let's play"

"NO, NO-NO" Gojyo said stomping the ground "it's a sissy game!"

"Well..." Hakkai said slyly " we could make it more adult"

"like how" sanzo inquired suspiciously.

"We could combined strip poked and hopscotch and make strip hopscotch" hakkai said

Sanzo and Gojyo looked at Hakkai with big unbelieving eyes.

Goku said "sounds fun"

"but we would have to make it harder, by putting a print of a shoe in the middle, and you have to land perfectly on it. The one with most landed on doesn't strip and chooses what the one other does strip." Hakkai said.

" Yeah, but we have to wear the cloths the others take off" Gojyo said with a lecherous glint in his eye's.

"Ok lets start lets start" Goku squeaked

"ok" Gojyo said "hey sanzo since you so good with this game why don't you draw the grid"

sanzo grunted "over my dead body"

"awww come on Sanzo" Goku said with puppy dog eyes "no one can draw it as well as you"

Sanzo not able to resist the eyes, just walked over to Hakkai and ripped the chalk out of his hands and be can to draw."there" he said grunted stepping back relieving PERFECT GRID.

"So who goes first?" Goku asked. They decided to do Rock, paper, scissors, and Hakkai won like always.

"Ok lets start!" Goku shouted. After they all took their turn Hakkai was the one to wi the round.

"Ok lets see." Hakkai began "Goku I would like your shirt please."

"Ok" Goku said and blushed as he took of his shirt and handed to Hakkai, who took it and put it on over his shirt.

"ch" Sanzo said "lets get this over with"

Three hours later...

They were nearing the end of the evening and were about it go in side to get something to eat.

"Ok lets sort what we have on by who they go by, I'll go First" Hakkai said. He had Gojyo's vest and head band, Goku's Shirt and belt, and Sanzo's gloves on his arms and his flip flops on his ears, and he still had all of his own cloths on.

Sanzo had Goku's shoes and his pants, which only went up to his knees so his robe was tucked into them, he had his own robe and jeans still on. He also was blushing over what Goku had on.

Goku had Sanzo's shirt on that was too big and went passed his waist to his hips, and Gojyo's Boots. He had his limiter and his boxers which had Banana's all over them

Gojoy had only his pants on. Hakkai for once was the one eyeing the red head.

After they all separated the clothing they went in for dinner. Hakkai and Sanzo took up the back and walked behind the other two saying what they wanted to eat.

"We really need to play that again" Sanzo said as he lit up a cigarette.

Hakkai smiled and said "yes we do, how about tomorrow?"

Sanzo was about to reply when Goku interrupted " hurry up you too I'm starving that game was fun and took a lot of energy out of me."

With that they all went in for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Day of Sanzo chapter 4

sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up, but hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own it

well to say the Sanzo was mad, would be the understatement of the year, he was beyond pissed off. And if he could blame someone it would be Hakkai and his love of books. What was with him and books, and he had to find the biggest one in the area. Seven stories were a bit to much for Sanzo's taste, but he let hakkai, and Goku to talk him into it. 'I never could say no to Goku' the purple eyes monk thought as he wondered around the 2ed floor for the monkey, the first one left him upset that he couldn't find Goku, Gojyo or Hakkai for that matter.

The first floor had been the news papers and magazines from around the world, and he need the latest paper and went to find it. After he had found it he looked up to find that goku, who he had explicitly told not to wonder off, had in fact done just that. Sanzo looked all over the first floor looking for him for over a hour and a half. When he was done he found stairs and went up them hoping that Goku had not gone to far, but that was now not happening and he starting to get a headache.

This floor was children's books and young readers, he thought that Goku would be up here, but in stead he found Gojyo. He was reading to four young kids, three girls and one boy. One girl was braiding his hair and wasn't listening. And the other three were listening with raped attention. It was a story about four bear, a mama, papa, boy and girl bear and their adventures in a bear filled land. When he was done with the story, which he finished vary fast having noticed Sanzo, he told the kids to find their parents. They left vary fast, and couldn't wait to tell them about the new reading 'lady.'

Gojyo had gotten to the kids floor earlier after following Goku and Hakkai. He then saw some kids crying and well he didn't like that. Hakkai had gone over to ask what was wrong and the kids had told them that the reading lady wasn't coming that day and the missed hearing their story. Hakkai said nothing but looked over at Gojyo and noticed that GOku was gone. "Where is Goku? If he lost Sanzo will be mad at us." then with a grin that only Gojyo could see he said as he left past him to the stairs, "you tend to this kids and see what you can do for them." after words he ran up the stair and disappeared from sight. 'Great just what I needed' Gojyo sighed to him self. The kids had heard everything and started to ask with really big eye "are you going to read us a story?" and that is what he was doing when he saw Sanzo.

Sanzo just said "Ceh. Where's Goku?" Gojyo was running his hands through his hair to get the braids out before he answered "no I haven't seen him for a while, now Hakkai either."

"Well we need to find them and fast, and YOU are going to help me, since you are the one that lost him." Sanzo stated. Gojyo was yelling at him about it wasn't his fault but Sanzo wasn't listening. They were going to get behind on their travels, and he wasn't happy about it, and his head ache was getting worse.

When they had gotten to the third floor, they looked at the posters that lined the wall. It had things on it that had big eyes, almost no noses, some of them had cat ear, or dog tails. They decided to skip the floor. No one in their right mind would go on the floor that said man-ga. 'What the hell?' Gojyo thought. ' a man with a ga? What's a ga? Is it a mis spelling of gun?' " iie, iie i.e.," Gojyo grounded. They went to the next level that had small displays of different models. Some, as Sanzo noticed, Gojyo liked vary well. They were the perfect women, and he wanted to look. Sanzo really wasn't in the mood, but Gojyo pointed out, much to his dislike.

"What if Goku's in there? Huh? Would you bypass a floor to not look for you precise monkey?"

CLICK

Sanzo had heard enough " DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" he yelled at the now cowering roach (sorry to those that think of him other wise) "take it easy, I didn't mean anything by it." Gojyo whined out. " I just meant we shouldn't skip floor like this one."

BANG!

Sanzo had missed Gojyo, on purpose, but hoped that he scared him. "We are to be looking for the two that are missing so we can get out of here faster." he put away his gun, and walked into the door, that lead to the models.. If was only going to look for Goku and Hakkai, that's all.

As they walked in they received looks from the clerks that worked on this floor. But Sanzo got them to go back to work by glaring at them. Gojyo was having fun, oh he was looking all right but what he was looking at wasn't Goku or Hakkai. He was looking at all the models. They had small ones, and larger ones, and one that had a cute french maids outfit on.

His happiness was short lived though, due to Sanzo's gun and the treat of him not being able to even look at real women ever again. And they were off to the fourth floor.

The fourth floor had nothing but machine that you put money in to get stuffed animals into . Also it had the most terror-striking person working there, Kami-Sama. Sanzo and Gojyo quickly went into battle mode, when he laughed they stared at him. When he got over his fit of laughter he said " you thought I was died, huh. Well I'm not, and I found this wonderful job working here. They have lots of toys to play with hee hee." they just stared, he looked the same. Had the scar/birthmark over his right eye, blond hair, but he had only had a single strain of red beads around his neck. And he was wearing a red and black striped referee shirt and black fitted pants, but he was wearing sandles.

When they didn't move Kami-Sama grew worried. " if you stay like that for too long then you just might stick that way." then he realized why they hadn't moved and laughed again. " ha ha, my goodness, you think that I'm going to attack you? Ha ha ha ha ha, that's rich. I can't do any magic per say any more, I'm just a regular guy that love his stuffed animeles." he picked up a cute pink pig and cuddled it, smiling at the two. "Say didn't you have two other ones with you, where did they go?"

Gojyo was the first to stand up properly, his back was starting to hurt. " we really don't know they got lost in this place." he said not fulling trusting the ex-Sanzo wannabe. Sanzo didn't trust him at all. "We're leaving" is all he said and he started to walk out. Gojyo fallowed and so did Kami-Sama. " if I see them I'll have them wait here for you alright? The younger one would really like it here."Kami-Sama noticed that they really went listening,"Well bye for now." he said. And went back to work, so many toys that needed to be played with.

They started to climb the stairs again they noticed more posters along that wall. All displaying different cute things that people could buy. Neither of the men wanted to go in but they figured that Hakkai might be in there. He like those cute things and apparently there was a lot on this floor. They went in a looked around for a minute, growing uneasy from all the cute things that lined the walls. One thing that caught both of their attation, was the boxers that where included on this floor. They were black with pink hearts all over them.

"Now we know were Goku found those-" he didn't finished due to Sanzo's gun pointed at his head.

"Neither of them are in, lets go!" Sanzo yelled, blushing slightly

they quickly left, and headed again up the stairs. Sanzo really wanted a smoke by now. They had gone to three floor, because they weren't going to the man-ga one, and they still haven't found Goku of Hakkai.

The next floor was the cafeteria, and of corse there was Goku, eating to his hearts content at the buffet. He had a lot of dirt plate pile high around his table and the ones around him. There was some haggard looking waiters, and cooks. There was also a vary bossy looking man that upon Goku shout of 'Hey Sanzo, try these out, they're great." descended on Sanzo and Gojyo like nothing else. After a almost shouting match with the man over the bill, Sanzo whipped out the golden credit card and after signing for the food, which Sanzo wasn't happy about the price of, they got Goku out, with the help of Sanzo wood reinforced fan. ( I figured that he had a lot of different ones and this one of my friend shudders at the mention of, so I used it for you miss gojyo.)

starting to ascend to the sixth and final floor that all but management could go on , they noticed that the posters here were, for lack of better words adult based.. (I'll leave up to that picture for your own imagination) but they had to find Hakkai and Hakkaru now thy had no choice but to check it out. They noticed that there were books that lined the walls, on shelf and low middle leave tables with books stacked only three to four high. As they looked goku say one that caught his eye. It had two guys on it and looked really cute to him. So he picked it up and flipped through the pages.

He stopped at one and asked, the now returning Sanzo, "what are they doing here? I don't get it." when Sanzo looked at the page he blushed as to what it was showing.

" put that down." is all he was able to grinned out at Goku.

" ok complied and picked up another one that had the same guys on it. But by then the other occupants and the clerks were giving them a vary weird expression. One man looked over at them and when noticed he hid behind the book that he was looking at. Sanzo was still yelling at Goku to put the book down, and was starting to get embarrassed and angry. He realized that they were in the yoai part of the room, and wanted to get out as soon as possible.

After several whacks to the head and a crying Goku they left the floor with everyone on that level now looking at them. They preceded down the stairs once again , going to re-look on all the floors looking for the hiding Hakkai. They had gone to 3 floors already again, and Sanzo was really ticked off at this point. He was hitting Goku and Gojyo now on all they floors for anything that they do. When goku started to pipe up,

" Didn't Gojyo tell you? Hakkai said that he was on the Manga floor looking for the latest book on one of the series that he reads. Ouch! What was that for?" Goku whined after Sanzo had hit him rather hard. Gojyo got one too, but his left a lump.

"You could have said something earlier you know." Sanzo yelled at Goku and Gojyo.

"I don't remember him saying anything about that. He must have told Goku, and don't take it out you frustrations out on me." Gojyo shouted back.

"I thought that he told you, Gojyo." Goku replied.

"Shut up, and get moving." Sanzo yelled and kicked them down the stairs. He wanted to get out

When they got to the third floor they stood out side before Sanzo stated to threaten to put a few holes in them, to make them all go inside. Sanzo was the one to lead them through the floor. When only finding a few pile of books that were out of place, and no Hakkai, they had to ask the clerk that worked there.

" that young man left a while ago with the young man upstairs. They said that if someone can looking for them to tell them that they went downstairs to the café." the clerk said.

Sanzo was fuming by now. All he was able to get out was " get down there now." before he left for the door, leaving Goku and Gojyo to catch up.

After walking behind the very fuming Sanzo for the last two floors, Goku was running to Hakkai and Kami-sama when he saw them.

" Hakkai, Sanzo didn't know where you were and Gojyo didn't either, and I thought that they knew, but they didn't. And Sanzo is really mad." Goku cried out.

Hakkai was enjoying his chi with Kami-sama, he told hakkai how he escaped the falling building and when he got they job he had now, and asked hakkai how was the journey going and stuff like that when Goku came running up. Goku needn't have told them about Sanzo, for Hakkai felt him coming from two floor up. When he looked over at the blond monk the red flames of anger were radiating off of him so much that the people sitting at the tables around them were getting uncomfortable, and starting to leave.

Hakkai was just as clm as he ever was, and had the monk sit down and forced him to drink some tea, while he got Kami-sama to leave and then asked Gojyo and Goku to take his bags, as they were to be in the back seat with them.

Gojyo looked around and saw about fifteen vary full bags, and asked "which one are yours, Hakkai?"

Hakkai smiled and said "All of them." and started to walk out of the book store with hakkaru and one small bag that held what looked like tea bags.

Gojyo looked at Goku and said " come on Monkey, you carry these bags and I'll get these." as he pick up seven bags, and left Goku with six.

Goku was about to compline, but saw how angry Sanzo was and decided not to, and picked up the bags instead, and walked after Gojyo. Sanzo fallowed last to make sure that the other two went out side and fast.

When they got out side Hakkai was just getting into Hakkaru's now jeep form, they all piled in and hakkai took off down the road to the hotel that they were staying at. Not even two stop lights later they were there. Sanzo was beyond pissed now, they were only two blocks from the Hotel and no one told him. Some one was going to get it tonight, and they won't know what hit them when he gets them, but they wen in to the hotel and prepared for the next days journey.

( side note, when I and one of my older siblings went to Tokyo, we found a bunch of store like to one I described, I put other things in there, but the 7 stories of book, do dads and what nots is true. We didn't find a café but we did find a lot of gashpons or stuffed toys. It was so much fun, and what Goku did in the adult section is what happened to me. I didn't get the books I was looking at, and well my sister had to drag me off as the other people looked at us like we were weird, but 2 girls on the "guys zone" as I'll call it, probably freaked them out. We started to look for a red warning sign on the elevator and we looked at the posters that were on the walls so we could by pass that level end of side story)


End file.
